The present invention relates to a paper wrapper construction for use in conjunction with a smoking article, such as a cigarette. Specifically, the paper wrapper of the invention has improved ash characteristics.
The optimum cigarette paper ash should adhere to the tobacco ash and blend in with the tobacco ash to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. It is important for the cigarette paper ash to adhere to the tobacco ash to avoid excessive flaking. However, the cigarette paper ash should be capable of being easily flicked off at the will of the smoker. Preferably the cigarette paper ash should consist of fine flakes of a highly cohesive character.
Conventional cigarettes having high levels of expanded tobacco filler exhibit excessive ash flaking with typical cigarette paper wrappers. Previous efforts to improve the ash characteristics of such cigarettes have required excessively high levels or unusual types of ash modifiers. However, this approach may impart negative taste attributes to the cigarette.
It would be desirable to provide a paper wrapper for a smoking article that has improved ash characteristics.
It would also be desirable to provide a paper wrapper for a smoking article that produces an ash that blends in with the tobacco ash to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
It would further be desirable to provide a paper wrapper for a smoking article that produces an ash that adheres to the tobacco ash, but that is also capable of being easily flicked off at the will of the smoker.
It would further be desirable to provide a paper wrapper for a smoking article that produces an ash that is more cohesive on the cigarette rod.
It would further be desirable to provide a paper wrapper for a smoking article that does not require excessively high levels or unusual types of ash modifiers and does not impart negative taste attributes to the smoking article.